creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MexicanGinger29
You Should Have Stayed A car horn blares right outside Jacob’s apartment. Sam’s here. Jacob grabs his bag and walks to Sam’s car. Sam turns down her music blasting from the stereo. “You ready to go?” She asks enthusiastically. “You bet.” Jacob replies. Once he is inside the Jeep, Sam hits the pedals as hard as she can, causing Jacob to jerk forward, nearly hitting the windshield. “Put on your seatbelt.” “Are you kidding me?” Jacob laughs. Sam hits the pedals again. “Ah!” Jacob yells. “What’s your problem?” “Put on your seatbelt! I don’t want to be pulled over.” Sam retorts. Jacob puts on his seatbelt. Sam gives him a satisfied look and starts driving. In three hours, they stopped at one gas station, went through four cans of soda, and ate one bag of chips. Suddenly the car starts driving on a dirt path. Jacob stares out the window. He had never seen so many trees in one place before. The sound of birds was constant. Rabbits and squirrels were scurrying on the warm ground. Sam and Jacob set up their tent and roasted hot dogs when they got to the campsite, as the sun was going down. “Remember when we used to go camping all the time?” Sam asks. “Yeah.” Jacob says. “Remember when mom fell into the lake when we were fishing?” Sam says laughing. “Or the time dad left the food out over night and it was gone when we woke up?” Sam stops laughing. “I was heartbroken when we couldn’t come anymore.” “Sorry.” Jacob says staring into the fire. “What?” Sam asks. “Sorry for making it so we couldn’t come camping anymore.” “Jacob you know it’s not your fault.” Jacob looks at her. Her face was full of sympathy. “Of course it was my fault. Getting sent to that hospital ruined everything for us.” “You getting sent there was the best thing for us then.” She pauses. “Who knows what could have happened if you stayed with us.” Jacob had put so much thought into that same question. The answer was simple. If Jacob hadn’t gone to the hospital, he would have killed his family. Suddenly a rustle in the bushes startled both of them. Jacob looks into the darkness surrounding them. “It was probably a squirrel.” Jacob says. Flashbacks fill Jacob’s mind. He sees all the things he has tried so hard to forget. I open the drawer. No. Stop. Jacob tells himself. I pull out the knife. No. I walk upstairs. No. No. I open the door. Sto- STAB. Jacob cringes. The stabbing image flashes in his head non-stop. His hands start shaking. He feels lightheaded. “I think I’m gonna throw up.” Jacob says. “Why?” Sam asks quickly. Jacob gets up and walks out into the darkness. “Jacob!” Sam calls after him. Once he is out of sight, Sam panics and looks for a flashlight. When she finds it she runs into the woods. “JACOB!” Sam shouts. “JACOB!!!” Suddenly, Sam hears a painful moan. She follows the sound and finds him lying on the ground. He has a split lip and the skin above his eyebrow is bleeding. “Jacob what happened?” “A-a man came and attacked me.” Jacob stutters. “What?!” “He told me I should have stayed at the hospital.” “We have to get out of here.” She whispers. They get up and run to the Jeep. As they’re running, Jacob hears an evil laugh. He looks to the left and sees his attacker staring at him. He had extremely pale skin and was wearing a white shirt. Staring into his eyes was like staring into a black hole. The next things he knew, Jacob was on the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a large cut, bleeding frantically. Jacob got up and continued to run with a limp. Jacob reached the car before Sam. The lake they parked by was full of darkness. How could I have gotten here before Sam? Jacob thought. Then he saw it. Sam was lying right next to the lake. He slowly walked to her. Her clothes were ripped due to stab wounds all over her body. She was lying in a massive pool of blood which was leaking into the lake, causing it to turn bright red. Jacob heard the same evil laugh as before. You should have stayed in the hospital. It was playing over and over in his head. You should have stayed in the hospital You should have stayed in the hospital You should have stayed in the hospital Jacob sat on the ground, his hands over his ears. He looked up and saw the man. His shirt once white, now it was dripping his sister’s blood. He held the knife to his side. “You should have stayed in the hospital.” He yelled. Jacob laughed staring at his own reflection in the lake. “You should have stayed in the hospital.” Jacob told himself. He got up and looked at his sister’s dead body. He dropped the knife into the pool of blood. He then took off his once white shirt, now dripping in blood and drove home. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MexicanGinger29 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 19:13, November 17, 2013 (UTC)